Talk:Casadastraphobia/@comment-34579272-20180204040948
My mom started getting sick about 2 years ago, I kept asking her to go to the ER. Every time they told her it was her sugar being too high. One hospital said it was going on too long and they would get to the bottom of my mom's condition. I lost my dad years before when I was just 11, My mom was in and out of nursing homes. They both had HIV, My dad refused his meds and passed away. My mom lived a long time in the nursing home. Have I went home to home. I am now 34 and found out when my mom was sick 2 years ago. That she got Cancer due to being infected for so long her body finally gave in. I was close to our mom and took care of her and a stepdad with Alzheimer's. I had to tell them to pull the plug cause everyone was so upset and couldn't make the choice. I am also the youngest out of me and my brother, I ended up getting the flu that was bad. A lady we knew came to see if I was ok, She knew my mom but we all knew she was into drugs. My bro's GF was talking to her... She was fishing for info and I was to sick to even answer, But I knew what she wanted. Kept asking... "The dogs won't be there? No one will be there?" And my bros GF answer telling her "No" I had a sinking feeling what was going to happen, We come back and she stole everything including my mom's stuff and the camera my mom last bought me. The camera was meant to take nature photos cause I loved being outside. I finally got over the flu, Then I noticed... Every time I look into the sky or saw tall buildings, I wanted to hurry inside or I would just freak out. My leg would turn to jelly and I would fall over, Now when I shop I have to use an electric cart, Cause it can happen when I am inside as well. Walmart has windows on the ceiling so seeing into the sky from there would make it act up as well. A sudden loud noise would make it act up, Cause I for some reason can hear it echo high up. I can't do anything I use to love cause of this, I even use to do martial arts whenever I am Migraine free. I have never even heard of this until earlier this year, And I thought it would go away. But when at the hospital and I waited in the car at night I freaked out. Texting my bro to hurryThey sometimes get annoyed with me, But if I was in their shoes. This would sound so far fetched and made up. I gave the history that led up to this, In hopes, someone may have an answer. Thank you even if you don't. ^^